Love Before The Yakuza
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Prequal to Love of The yakuza - Minato didn't always want to be a kept man of a Yakuza Boss but some how having that life was inevitible once you fall for a mysterious dark haired guy the rest of your life seemed different from then on. follow the story of how he became the man he is as a loving husband MaleXMale
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Dreams

LBY – Scene change

Like any other f my fics this has no **BETA READER**

Love before the Yakuza

Chapter One

"Minato" a blonde haired man said the guy had his hair in a high ponytail and his long bang that covered his right eye.

"Yes dear big brother" Minato gave a sunshine smile.

Arashi Namikaze soon to be Uzumaki folded his arms "are you going to come and see your nephew?" he asked.

Minato nodded "of course" he replied "what was his name again?" he asked.

"Deidara" Arashi replied.

Minato clicked his fingers "that's it" he said Arashi grabbed a hold of Minato's ear and pulled him upwards "oww that hurts old man"

"What did you just call me?" Arashi said pulling a bit harder.

They both walked to a door opening it wider a woman with red hair that was hanging past her shoulders was tied into a messy bun she laid back in the bed with a bundle in her arms. Minato and Arashi stepped into the room "I see you bought him" she said.

"Yes Kyuubi what a brat he is" he said pushing Minato in and let go of his ear.

Arashi moved forward as Minato started to rub his ear and walked towards Kyuubi "let me" he said Kyuubi Uzumaki handed the baby to Arashi "Minato this is your nephew Deidara" he said handing the baby to him.

Minato looked down at the small baby in his arms pushing back the blanket that covered his forehead "look at that" Arashi said peering over "he has a little red hair"

Minato smiled leaning down and kissing the baby's forehead. The baby pursed his lips "hello cutie" Minato smiled.

Kyuubi and Arashi watched Minato smooth down the baby's tuft of hair before gazing at the small creature.

Minato smiled "if you ever need advice on girls don't bother coming to me" he told the baby who grappled at the air "now boys we'll get along mighty fine" Deidara yawned.

Deidara gripped a hold of Minato's pinkie once he grasped his small hands.

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

"Look its Izuna Uchiha" a couple of girls giggled.

Minato looked up from his school books where he was sitting at the back of the class raising an eyebrow as the girls continued to giggle and fawn over the Uchiha kid.

"Can I take this seat?"

Minato looked up speak of the devil and he will soon appear Izuna stood beside him "Izuna right?" Minato said. Izuna raised an eyebrow "don't worry everybody knows your name" Minato smiled "what does everybody say about you again 'oh Izuna he's so hot" he teased.

Izuna smirked "I like you" Izuna sat down.

Minato got back to his work.

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

Minato put his bag down at the foot of the stairs "I'm home" he called walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge door he took out some instant ramen "yum" he said moving over to the counter to prepare.

The front door opened and somebody called him Minato turned round as a younger Tsunade walked through the door with less wrinkles "Minato"

Tsunade walked in and put her car keys onto the table "where were you?" Minato asked.

Tsunade hit Minato round the head "oww ma why did you do that for?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade put her hands on her hips "your making Ramen and not doing me or your father any" Tsunade scolded him.

"Because I didn't know you were here. Where is dad anyway?"

Tsunade unpacked the groceries "up in his study writing those Pervy books again" Minato nodded pouring the hot water into the ramen pot.

Opening the cupboard after putting some cereal onto the shelf Tsunade threw the paper bag away "how is my grandson" Tsunade asked.

Minato stuck the fork into the pot "Arashi is meant to be bringing him later" he said stirring the hot water.

Tsunade placed her closed fists on her hips "we'll call your brother up then I would like to see my grandson now rather than later" she said clipping Minato's ear and left.

Minato pouted "why me"

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

"Deidara is a fine name" Jiraiya said he had shorter hair, holding the baby in his arms "why'd you call him Mud for?" he asked.

Arashi rolled his eyes "we didn't name him mud Father, Me and Kyuubi liked the female English name Deidre and we wanted a girl but we got a boy instead"

Jiraiya bounced the bundle "it still means Mud Arashi no matter how you look at it" he said handing the baby to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi settled the baby against her "thanks dad" she kissed his cheek and smiled.

Minato slapped his hands together "well I'm going to go upstairs and whack off" he said.

Tsunade seethed "what did you just say?"

Minato smiled "I said I'm going upstairs to watch telly" he walked off.

Tsunade sighed "what a brat"

"Don't worry Ma somebody will sort him out" Arashi said raising and eyebrow "eventually"

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

A tall man with Black eyes and ebony coloured hair got out of the limo straightening his suit a whole group of students watched his movements.

Izuna walked down the tiny hill from the school "Fugaku" he called running faster up to the man leaning against his limo.

The man looked at Izuna's ruffled outfit "you're late" Fugaku Uchiha stated.

Izuna stopped in front of him "sorry big Brother I got distracted"

Fugaku sighed "just get in the car I don't think I want to know what you were doing" he opened the car door and Izuna got in.

Minato walked down the tiny hill with a group of people the limo had already driven from the curb "Minato are you alright?" a guy asked.

Minato nodded "yeah I just thought I saw a really hot guy"

"Okay I changed my mind I don't want to know"

Minato watched he curb where the limo was and Fugaku once stood.

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

"Uncle Izu" a black haired child ran up to Izuna and crashed into his legs "hey Tobi" Izuna said leaning down and picked the small boy up.

The kid rubbed his nose "is Tobi a good boy?" the child said.

Izuna smiled and ruffled his hair "you're a very good boy Tobi" he replied putting the boy down once another boy walked into the room he was much older than Tobi.

"Hey Uncle Izuna" he waved at him.

"Hey Shisui are you looking after your brother?" he said with his hands in his waist.

Shisui put his arm round Tobi's shoulder and gazed up at Izuna "yes of course I am"

"Good is your father here?" he asked Shisui nodded and pointed to his office Izuna left.

"Uncle Fuu" Tobi ran up to him "where are Sai, Sasuke and Itachi?" Tobi asked.

Fugaku placed his hand on top of Tobi's head "with their mother" Tobi nodded and smiled up at his uncle "now go play" he said Shisui and Tobi ran off to the other room.

Fugaku walked up the stairs and into his parents' bedroom "ah Fugaku you came" a man with grey hair sat up in bed.

"Father it's good to see you again"

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

Deidara blew some bubbles "Ewww nasty" Minato held him away from him under his arms.

Kyuubi walked into the room with a bottle of milk "don't hold him like that" she scolded "do you want to feed him you might need practice when you have your own" she said.

"I doubt that Kyuubi" he said "I'm gay if you haven't noticed and we're kind of missing an important body piece for that" Minato handed Deidara to Kyuubi.

"Your only fifteen Minato you don't know that yet" Kyuubi said setting Deidara against her.

"I've known since I was ten" Minato slurped up his Ramen as Kyuubi fed Deidara.

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

Fugaku walked round the desk to sit in the chair he leaned on his elbows onto the desk 'sometimes I hate this kind of life and other times' there was a knock on the door he looked up "enter" the door opened.

A women with black hair walked in "Fugaku" she said.

"Mikoto" Fugaku stated.

"Are you coming down to eat dinner with me and the boys?" she asked.

Fugaku shook his head "not today I have work to do" he said moving the paper.

Mikoto huffed crossing her arms "seriously work is more important than having dinner with your children and your wife" Mikoto asked.

"The current situation is more important" he said looking down at the paper.

"Fine the boys will start to ask questions" Mikoto left.

Fugaku steeled his finger and leaned back in the chair.

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

"Minato-sempai" a grey floppy haired 11 years old called out running towards him. Minato turned round "Kakashi"

Kakashi Hatake hesitated and stopped beside Minato he was shorter than Minato "guess what happened today?" he asked "remember I told you about Obito Uchiha right?"

Minato squinted his eyes "you might have mentioned it"

Kakashi rolled his eyes "of course I have Sensei Obito's uncle is in your class you know Izuna" he informed him "Obito invited me for a sleepover with Dolphin-Chan and Yamato Kohai" Kakashi smiled.

"Well good for you" he said ruffling his hair "your finally making friends" he said they both started to walk.

Kakashi and him walked outside and stood on the path "we're waiting for Obito's other uncle to pick me up" Kakashi rubbed his nose "I think his name is Fugaku something" they waited for a second "oh look there they are" he waved as a black haired and a black haired kid ran towards them.

A car pulled up Minato watched them leave and carried on walking.

Inside the car Kakashi strapped in the car seat "was that your brother Kashi?" Obito Uchiha asked.

Kakashi shook his head "no that's my cool sempai you baka"

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

Mikoto Uchiha held a shopping basket with her both hands and her handbag across her shoulders she walked through the supermarket 'I'm getting quite tired of everyone else doing my shopping for me' a man in a suit followed close behind her she stopped "I'm okay Maximillion honestly"

The man smiled "I know Mrs Uchiha but it's my orders to guard you"

Mikoto smiled and picked a punnet of small baby tomatoes "these type are Sasuke's favourite and I should pick some Fishcakes too he seems to be taking a liking to them" she mumbled to herself picking some tea from the shelf.

They walked out of the supermarket her and Maximillion walked over to the car "I'm glad I can get what I need" there was a gun shot and she slumped to the floor Maximillion ran to her side as she was on the floor on her back "Mikoto-san"

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

Tsunade switched the TV on "what's happening in the world today" she switched the channel over.

The news flashed across the screen "breaking news" the news reader moved some papers "there has been a shooting just outside the Cosnet in Shibuya we have no new information in who it was yet but we are still working on it"

Tsunade shook his head "oh dear it's getting worse" she tutted and turned it off.

There was a slamming of the door "Mom I'm home" Minato called walking into the room.

"Hi Brat" Tsunade looked up.

Minato sighed and sat on the sofa dropping his bag by his feet "what have you been doing all day Baa-chan" he asked Tsunade hit him round the head in response "fuck" Minato cursed she hit him again.

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

Fugaku watched the coffin that was being lowered into the empty hole, his three sons stood sat beside him as they huddled together crying.

Izuna turned his head to look at Madara and the rest of his family before watching forward 'life of the Yakuza nobody is safe'

LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY-LBY

"Minato it's good to see you again" Izuna said

Minato turned round "Uchiha"

Izuna gave a smile "it's Izuna we're friends after all right?" he asked.

Minato turned to him "that's what's you call it but I call it hello and goodbye relationship" Minato said.

Izuna smiled "so you staying after school?" he asked and began to walk alongside Minato.

Minato raised his eyebrow "do I look like a guy that would stay after school?"

Izuna looked at him up and down "I guess not" he shrugged.

"And yet you're still following me"

Izuna itched his arm "no I happen to walk in the same direction as you" Izuna laughed.

"Izuna are you terrorizing people again" a voice said they both turned to look Izuna smiled up at his brother "Madara"

Minato looked at him "whoa you're huge" Minato blinked.

"I thought Fugaku was picking me up today?" Izuna asked

"He was but I offered so" Izuna looked at Minato.

"See you later Minato" Izuna said. Minato turned and left waving his arm up.

Izuna sat down in the car opposite Madara "I can't believe I got interrupted again" Izuna leaned on the window the limo started to move.

Madara smirked "did I ruin your wooing" Madara asked with a raised eyebrow he had his arms closed.

Izuna looked at him "so what if I was Maddy" he asked and looked back out of the window.

"For one thing he is younger than you and plus he is the Mayor Jiraiya Namikaze's son" Madara explained.

Izuna shrugged "so"

"Father has already got a bride for you"

"Fuck that I like Men"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Love before the Yakuza

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Dreams

LBY – Scene change

Chapter Two

Izuna got out of the bed once he threw the covers over him onto the other side where a bump was seen; picking up the robe on the chair he put it on and tied it round his waist. Izuna left the room.

Madara sat at his desk in the house study he held a folder open on top of the desk in front of him. There was a knock on the door "Come in" Madara said not looking up. The door opened and Izuna walked in "Why are you here?" he asked.

Izuna shrugged "I couldn't sleep" he walked over and slid his finger along the surface of the desk.

Madara looked up from the folder with a raised eyebrow.

Izuna walked behind him putting his arms round Madara's shoulders "Izuna I'm trying to work and your annoying" he said turning the page.

Izuna pouted "what you doing anyway Madara" he asked.

"Research"

Izuna stuck his tongue out "boring" he stood up "I'm outta here" he said walking round the desk and left.

Madara rubbed at his temples.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

"Sasuke" Fugaku stood up from his desk.

The door of his office opened slowly a boy of around 8 years old peered round the door "Daddy I can't sleep" he said walking towards him "I miss mummy" he sniffed.

Fugaku sighed, Sasuke stood in front of him "Sit down and I'll get Anko to fix you something to eat" he said.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes "okay" he said sitting down as Fugaku left.

Sasuke leaned against the desk, the piece of paper sat in his line of sight licking his lips Sasuke read his Mother's name on the top.

Anko walked in with Fugaku.

"Sasuke do not touch" Fugaku scolded.

Sasuke recoiled like he was scolded by hot water "I'm so-sorry" he stuttered jumping up from the seat and scrambled over to Anko.

"Anko take him from my sight" Fugaku said.

Sasuke gripped onto Ankos trousers "right away sir" Anko bowed taking Sasuke's hand and leaving the room.

Fugaku walked round the desk, leaned on the table glancing down at the folder he closed it and tapped the top once.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Sasuke cried rubbing at his eyes "don't cry Master Sasuke" Anko placed the tomato soup in front of him.

Sasuke sniffed.

Anko sat down "come on eat your soup Sasuke and then go out to play. Isn't Sakura coming today?"

Sasuke sipped from the spoon "Girls are icky especially Sakura I hate the colour Pink. I like Yellow and Blue" he ate some more.

Anko smiled "ok then"

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

"Take the trash out Minato before you leave for school" Tsunade said to him.

Minato pouted "School blows" Minato drunk out of the milk carton from his place on the sofa.

"Minato Namikaze get your arse up" Tsunade said to him.

"Fine" he stood up and put the milk down "see you later Ma" he walked out slinging his back over his shoulder and shut the door behind him.

A limo came along side Minato as he walked down the road, Minato slowed down as the door of the limo opened "hello Minato"

Minato stopped "how the hell did you know where I lived?" Minato said.

Izuna raised his eyebrow "you're the mayor's son"

Minato rolled his eyes "Touché" he said hiking his bag more on his shoulder.

"Do you fancy a lift?" Izuna asked.

"Of course" Minato said giving him a fake smile "Not"

Izuna narrowed his eyes "I will wear you down Minato Namikaze" Izuna said retracting back into the limo.

Minato rolled his eyes "well good luck with that" Minato turned and walked away from him. Izuna watched him turn the corner biting his lips he closed the limo door.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Minato sat in class he leaned his fist on his chin as he propped himself up on the table, He looked outside of the window. The sun was shining brightly through the classroom windows Minato sighed glancing out the window 'it's such a nice day and we're all stuck in here'

"Mr Namikaze is there something outside that is more interesting than what we are learning in here?" the teacher asked.

Minato slowly raised his head as everybody started to look over at him "yeah the Sun"

"Mr Namikaze enough of your smart ass comments please turn to page 194 and read the passage"

Minato pursed his lips "Yes Ma'am"

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

"Minato-Kun" Izuna walked over.

Minato rolled his eyes "Hello again"

Izuna smiled "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my brother's 30th birthday party" he asked.

Minato raised an eyebrow "why would I do that?"

Izuna crossed his arms "I need to make some numbers up there is going to be a lot of people" Izuna said gesturing with his eyebrows.

Minato pursed his lips "okay but this does not mean I accept you yet"

Izuna nodded "good I'll pick you up at 7 and you better wear a suit" Izuna explained waling off.

Minato clicked his fingers "I don't own a suit"

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

"You want a suit" Jiraiya asked as Minato nodded his head "Why?"

Minato rolled his eyes "just because" he said.

"Okay son were go suit shopping for your date"

"It's not a date" Minato pouted.

Jiraiya crossed his arms "you are going to a gathering at the Uchiha's so you will have to look smart"

Minato leaned towards him "who are the Uchiha's anyway?" he asked.

"Yutaka Uchiha came from an old fashioned family. There are so many rules that they follow from so long ago" Jiraiya explained "He had 4 children Kagami, Madara, Fugaku and Izuna each one had a role of their own"

"People have said that the Uchiha family is the Yakuza" Jiraiya added.

Minato's eyes widened "do you think they are the Yakuza" he asked curiously.

Jiraiya shrugged "I don't know the specifics but I'd rather keep put of their business" Jiraiya said to him Minato nodded.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

"I look like a dork" Minato said standing in front of a full length mirror in a black suit.

"You look fine to me" Jiraiya said.

Minato straightened the suit jacket "you would say that" Minato stated.

Jiraiya grinned "ok so we will take this one and an extra beige shirt as it fits nicely with his eyes" Minato smiled.

"Of course Namikaze-sama" the tailor said.

Minato looked into the mirror at him and sighed.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Minato got into a limo "hey" Izuna smiled as they both sat opposites each other "you look very nice tonight Minato-Kun" he smiled.

Minato folded his arms "oh come Minato loosen up I was only teasing"

Minato rolled his eyes.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Minato stared at the huge house that over towered and blocked the moons light "whoa this place is huge" Minato blinked "it must have a lot of space" they both walked up the many stairs leading up to the front door.

Izuna opened the door "Master Uchiha and Guest" the butler said "The other guests are in the Lounge area"

"Thank you" Izuna said walked more into the house "come on then Minato I'll introduce Fugaku"

Minato bit his lip and followed Izuna through the house "who is this Fugaku again?" he asked.

"He's my older brother and the one that is turning 30" Izuna explained opening the door.

On the other side of the door was a medium sized hall that had sofa's pushed to the side. Every one of the men in the room wore black business suits. Minato raised his eyebrow "this looks more like a meeting than a birthday"

"The Uchiha birthdays are always this way" a voice said from behind them.

Both Minato and Izuna turned round.

Fugaku Uchiha unbuttoned his suit jacket and put his hands in his pockets "Fugaku" Izuna smiled "Fu I want you to meet my friend Naruto Namikaze"

Minato snorted "more like kidnapped me"

Fugaku rubbed at his chin "oh I see he does that to a lot of people" Fugaku stated.

Fugaku held out his hand "it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Uchiha" Minato said taking a hold of his hand.

"The pleasure Is all mine" Fugaku and Minato still had a hold of each other's hand.

Izuna looked between the two "Come on Minato lets go and we'll get a drink"

Minato's hand was released "yeah sure" Minato said following Izuna over the far corner, taking a quick glance back.

Fugaku watched them leave 'Minato Namikaze Huh'

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Izuna handed Minato a glass "don't worry its only Coke your still under age" Izuna said.

Minato took a sip of his drink "so is your brother married?" he asked looking at Izuna's face in the corner of his eyes.

"He's widowed" Izuna said drinking from his own drink.

Minato nodded and drunk some more "wow at such a young age too" Minato stated "so any kids?"

Izuna nodded "yeah triplet boys" he said "do you want to meet them?"

Minato nodded "yeah sure"

Izuna put his glass down "here" he gestured to his drink and put Minato's and his side by side on the table "they are over here" Izuna said Minato followed.

Three young boys around the age of 8 years old sat in a row on one of the sofa's; one of them was leaning on his elbow, the short haired one was on the floor playing a toy train and the quite one was swinging his legs from his seat looking around the room with wary eyes.

"Itachi, Sai, Sasuke" Izuna said pointing to them.

"Wow you have a big family I've always wanted that but Ma had enough trouble with me to handle and by the time she could have another, her body said no" Minato said.

Izuna shrugged "yeah but having a big family can bring a lot of problems" Minato looked at him. They stopped in front of the three boys "hey boys"

All three of them looked up with their deep black eyes.

Minato watched the three boys acknowledge their uncles presence, the one sitting on the sofa smiled up at them. "Uncle Zuna who dat?" a boy with short hair said tugging at his trousers. Izuna picked him up "this is Minato Sai"

Sai looked at Minato "How do you know Uncle Izzy?"

"From School" Minato said.

Sasuke looked up from his staring at his hands "they look like you Izuna"

Sasuke stood up "Are you okay Sasu?" Izuna said putting Sai back on his feet. Sai scurried back to his train set.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes "Yes Uncle Zuna onestly" he hiccupped.

Izuna ruffled Sasuke's hair "see you later buddy"

Sasuke waved as Minato and Izuna walked away, once they were out of Sasuke's sight he wiped at his face.

Izuna leant on the wall "hope you not too bored?" Izuna said.

Minato shrugged "it is okay I guess"

"Izuna" a deep voice said from behind him "I've been looking for you" Madara loomed over them.

Izuna looked up taking a step forward "oh hey" he turned to Minato "Minato would you excuse me" he said turning and leaving with Madara.

Minato watched them both leave 'leave me here all by myself' he put the glass down and looked around the hall 'I need some fresh air' he said spotting a door on the other side leading to the balcony.

Minato walked through the door and onto the balcony looking out at the sky he leaned on the railing, rubbing at his tired eyes and closing them. Minato gave a sigh.

The Door opened Fugaku walked onto the balcony and shut the door. Minato turned round at the door closing "Uchiha-San"

Fugaku stepped forward "I bet my brother has gone onto something else and left you" Fugaku stated and walked to the rail.

Minato licked his bottom lip and turned back to lean on the railing 'shit he's so hot'

Fugaku looked in the corner of his eye "so how long have you known Izuna?" he asked.

"A week" Minato replied.

Fugaku moved his arm "So Minato how old are you? If you don't mind me asking"

Minato's mouth raised up into a small smile "I'm fifteen," he answered setting his face straight Minato turned to the side so his body was facing Fugaku "but I could be older"

Fugaku moved closer "I bet you could be" Fugaku whispered.

"Hmm" Minato licked his dry lips.

"I'm betting you could be a lot of things if you wanted to" Fugaku whispered.

Minato gave a small smile "hn"

Fugaku stepped back reaching inside his suit jacket pocket he picked a business card and held it out to Minato. Minato accepted it "See you around Minato Namikaze" he whispered near his ear before turning and walked back from the way he came.

Minato let out a huge sigh before covering his mouth "oh wow"

The door opened back again.

Minato looked up. Izuna walked out "Hey Minato there is one more person I want you to meet"

Minato pushed himself away from the railing "how many more people do I have to meet?" he moaned.

"Madara is the last one" Izuna said "come on" Minato put the business card in his pocket and followed Izuna.

Madara drunk put of the tall glass of wine "Madara Uchiha this is Minato Namikaze" they shook hands.

"It's good to meet you" Minato smiled

"Likewise Mr Namikaze" Madara finished the rest of his wine "if you excuse me"

"Sorry about him" Izuna said rubbing the back of his head.

"I think I should leave now" Minato said "I'm getting a bit bored"

"Already" Izuna said.

Minato turned and left "see you around yeah" Minato walked away.

Fugaku placed the champagne flute down "if you excuse me" he left the conversation walking away from a ginger haired man with piercing in his ear.

Minato looked at his phone "oh great no bloody signal" he shut his phone.

"Do you need a lift home?" a voice asked.

Minato grinned.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Dreams

LBY – Scene change

Love before the Yakuza

Chapter Three

Fugaku drove the car one of his hands sat on the wheel and the other was propped up against the door holding his head under his chin. Minato sat on the seat next to him.

Minato bit his bottom lip he moved his hand onto Fugaku's knee, taking a glance down and looked straight ahead "So is this how you fore sore your birthday?" Minato asked sliding his hand up his thigh.

Fugaku took a glance at Minato in the corner of his eye "Hmm maybe" Fugaku switched his hands on the wheel to remove Minato's hand.

Minato sighed thumping his fingers on his leg "we're nearly there just another block" Minato guided him, leaning his elbow on the car door Minato put his cheek against his closed fist as he looked out the window.

Fugaku pulled up to the kerb "thank you for the lift" Minato said opening the door and stepping out but was stopped by Fugaku with his hand on his wrist.

Fugaku licked his lip "I'll see you around"

Minato looked over his shoulder "maybe" he smirked. Fugaku let go of his wrist and Minato closed the door behind him and walked into the house.

Fugaku pulled away and drove back the way he came.

Minato leaned against the inside of the door leaning his head back on the wood "Minato how did the date go?" a women's voice asked.

Minato sighed "it was not s date Shizune" Minato called walking up the stairs.

Minato peeled his shirt from his body and walked into the bathroom having discarded his black slacks rolling them and putting them in the hamper just inside the bathroom door. Minato leaned to put the shower on.

As the steam from the shower appeared Minato stood in front of his mirror and rubbed his tired eyes before moving the shower curtain and standing in the shower. Minato licked his lips as the hot shower cascaded over his body.

Minato licked his lips as he fell face first onto his bed.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Izuna opened the car door and got out, looking up at the house a few feet in front of the kerb.

Closing the door behind him Izuna walked up to the house as he reached the door he knocked firmly. After a few second the door opened "Izuna" Minato said on the other end "what are you doing here?"

Izuna smiled "as it's a Saturday I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Zoo with me and my brother with his kids"

Minato raised an eyebrow opening his door wider "which one?"

Izuna put his hands in his jeans "Fugaku"

Minato leaned away from the door "yeah sure let me just turn my laptop off and we'll go"

Izuna smiled "okay I'll be waiting in the car" he said turning away.

Minato licked his lips and turned into the house closing the door behind "Arashi" he called "can I have Deidara for the day?"

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

"We we" Deidara sat in the car seat his blonde hair was standing on end after Minato had ruffled his hair "Shh Dei we're nearly here" Minato shushed him.

Izuna smiled "your good with Kids" Izuna said Minato looked up from wiping Deidara's dribble "you think you'll ever have any?" he asked.

Minato glanced at Izuna briefly before watching Deidara sucking his thumb "it's going to be a bit hard seeing as I'm gay" he said moving the hair from Deidara's face. Minato looked up "what about you? Your nephews adore you"

Izuna shrugged "No I'm gay" he said looking out the window 'I might have fallen in love already'

The car came to a stop "Master Uchiha we have arrived" the driver informed.

Izuna unclipped his seat belt "good" he opened the door of the car, Minato shuffled out shutting the door behind him. They both started to walk as Deidara was in Minato's arms. "Fugaku" Izuna called.

Fugaku was sitting at a bench "Izuna Hello again Minato" he said hitching Sasuke that was being held.

"Mr Mintoes" Sasuke waved.

Sai was clinging to his fathers legs, he sighed "its Minato dumbo" he mocked.

Sasuke frowned and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Minato smiled as he held Deidara to his chest "Hello Sasuke" Sasuke gave a shy smile.

Minato pushed the pram. "I like animals" Sai said removing his thumb from his mouth to speak "I want to fly like a bird" Sai pondered.

Minato smiled turning to Izuna "do you mind watching Deidara for a second?"

Izuna looked up "yeah sure" Minato left.

Fugaku washed his hands getting rid of the soap from his hands the door opened. Minato walked into the bathroom he looked up. Fugaku turned the tap off and walked towards the entrance of the bathroom where Minato came through and shut it.

Fugaku turned leaning against the door, Minato raised an eyebrow as Fugaku's back was pressed against the door. "So Minato how are you?"

Minato licked his bottom lip "fine thank you" he replied shuffling to the urinal cubical.

Fugaku walked over to stand behind Minato placing his hand on his hips. Minato looked up at the mirror to see Fugaku's reflection. Fugaku's facial expressions were hard to read but Minato kept his face blank as to not raise suspicion of curiosity. "You are a very interesting character Minato Namikaze" he stated.

Minato swallowed "could you stop double naming me?" he sighed.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow "it is not polite to call you anything else by your name"

"No it is not Fugaku Uchiha" Minato said defiantly.

Fugaku stepped back to turned and leave.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Minato had Deidara on his lap with his back to his chest. Deidara clapped his small hands together as Itachi was sat on his knees on the bench as he watched Deidara play with Minato's hands "is there something you want to say Itachi?" Minato asked.

Itachi looked up at him "is he your baby Minto" Itachi asked.

Minato shook his head "no he's my nephew"

Itachi nodded "oh okay what is his name?" Itachi asked Minato told him "Dedora?" Itachi repeated.

"It's Deidara" Minato smiled.

Itachi nodded "Deidora" he tried again.

"Your almost there" Minato encouraged "Dei-da-ray"

"Deidara" Itachi said grinning from ear to ear "I said it"

"Ah they are so cute" a group of girls gushed crowding round Sasuke and Sai "look at that ones hair it is shaped like a ducks bum"

Sasuke scrunched his face up "Uncle Izuna there scary" Sasuke said gripping onto his trouser leg.

Izuna placed a gently hand on the back of Sasuke's shoulders "Sorry ladies but these belong to me" he grinned. The girls giggled as they turned to leave "bye"

Fugaku moved his book in front of his face to read better without the sun in his way.

A guy with dark hair looked at Minato and Deidara "hi is he yours?" he asked Minato.

Minato shook his head "no he's my Nephew I'm Minato"

"Junichi" he smiled "you look after your nephew often?" he asked.

Minato bit his lip "yeah"

Fugaku looked up from his book to look over at Minato talking to Junichi. Raising his eyebrow he watched Minato laugh at something the kid said.

Itachi stood from his place on the bench and walked up to Fugaku "Father I don't like that guy" Itachi said walking over to Izuna and his brothers.

"Neither do I"

"Can I get you anything?" Junichi asked.

Minato looked up shyly "that would be good thank you" Junichi walked off to the direction of the drink stand.

Fugaku stood from his place on the bench and followed walking up behind the kid "I'll give you 1,000 yen to leave"

The guys turned round "excuse me?"

Fugaku fixed him with a blank stare reaching into his pocket of his jacket to get his cheque book "1,000 Yen to leave"

"Ok sure" he said. Fugaku wrote on the check and handed it to him. The guy took it and left with a well-placed smile.

Minato stood from the bench as Deidara started to whimper. He hitched Deidara more to his chest but he was restless as he moved his arm. "Deidara keep still" he said. Deidara whimpered trying the grip onto Minato's shirt.

Minato sighed. Fugaku watched from across the path "Here let me" he said taking Deidara from Minato's arms and leant him against his chest rubbing the babies back gently "just a slight rub and he'll be fine" he explained rocking up and down.

Minato smiled putting his hand on top of Fugaku's "I'm not used to looking after kids" he explained.

Minato bit his bottom lip "I'll take him now" he said. Fugaku handed him back to Minato. He leaned Deidara against his chest with his head underneath his chin.

Fugaku licked his lip "that's okay" he stated.

Izuna ruffled Sai's hair as he stood behind him "that's good Sai" he said looking up towards Fugaku and Minato talking 'what the hell is going on?'

Minato kissed the top of Deidara's head as he rocked Deidara; His whimpers dying down. "Can I ask you a question?" Minato asked "are having kids worth it?"

"Yes" Fugaku answered straight away "there's a lot of things I regret and my kids are not one of them. They bring the harsh world to a standstill"

Minato smiled and looked at his watch on his wrist, seeing the time Minato soothed Deidara asleep "I better get back Deidara would like to see his parents"

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Arashi took Deidara from Minato's arms "are you okay?" he asked holding onto Deidara closely as he rested his head on his chest

Minato nodded "I'm fine"

Arashi watched him leave 'that boy has got a lot on his shoulders'

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

"Minato-Sempai" Kakashi Hatake walked towards Minato who was sitting on the bench. His grey hair was ruffled by running his hands through his hair. Minato looked up from his book as he sat down.

"Yes Kakashi how is everything going?" he asked.

"Good we have a new teacher" Kakashi informed taking his bottle of water from his bag.

"What's his name?" Minato asked.

Kakashi unscrewed his bottle of water "I think I blocked that part out" he pondered drinking from his water bottle "um I think his name is Junichi. Yeah Junichi-Sensei" he stated.

Minato dug into his ramen "okay"

Minato opened the door and walked into the classroom, a figure was sitting in the teacher's chair he swivelled the chair round and came face to face with the guy from the park "you" he stated. Junichi smiled "I never got that drink" he added.

"Um about that, it was a good thing I didn't as I am your teacher" Junichi explained.

Minato crossed his arms over his chest "I still would like to hear why you didn't anyway before knowing I was your student"

Junichi bit his lip "I was going to return but that tall guy was very persistent about paying me to leave"

"What you mean a dark haired guy in a suit" Minato asked.

"He offered me a cheque to walk away"

"Bastard" Minato exasperated.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Fugaku sat in his company's office leaning back in the chair the phone on his right rang. Fugaku reached over and picked the phone up and up to his ear "Hello" leaning on his other arm on the desk "what can I do for you Izuna?" he asked.

He nodded "is that so. Thank you telling me" Fugaku stated "yes I will be home for dinner Later and thank you for taking the boys out the other day they enjoyed it"

Fugaku put the phone back down as he leaned forward on his joined hands under his chin 'I did not expect you to run into that guy again' he thought picking up the phone once again and calling down to reception "Margi please send Mr Namikaze up when he arrives" he said.

"Will do Sir" the women's voice said on the other end. Once putting the phone down Fugaku stood from his chair and walked to the window.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Izuna rubbed the back of his head as a headache was forming "big brother must have pissed him off. That man can be violent when he wants to be" he said drinking a sip from his glass. Licking his lips he picked his sandwich up from the plate. When he took a bite his phone rang as it was muffled by his pocket.

He took the phone from his jeans pockets and answered it "you want to see me?" he leaned on the table with a smile on his lip "okay sexy I'll be there soon"

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Minato walked up to the desk in the large lobby of Fugaku's company "is Fugaku Uchiha in the building?" he asked.

"I presume you are Mr Namikaze? Mr Uchiha is on the 32nd floor" Margi stated.

"Thank you" Minato said walking towards the elevator. Pressing the button Minato waited for a few minutes until the doors opened.

Madara walked out of the lift "Mr Namikaze what is the pleasure of your visit to Uchiha Inc."

Minato looked up at him "I've got a bone to pick with the big man" he said walking into the elevator "Goodbye Madara-san" he bowed as the doors closed. Once the doors closed Minato sighed and pressed the button to make the elevator go to the top floor.

"Thank you" Fugaku put the phone down and leaned back in his chair and waited.

The office door swung open and Minato stood behind the seat in front of the desk "you paid a guy to leave and never come back what sort of person are you?" he exasperated

Fugaku licked his lip standing from his seat "I'm someone that does everything in his power to get what he wants. No matter who's in his way" he said moving around the desk putting his hand on the chair and leaned into Minato.

Minato pursed his lips as he froze on the spot. Fugaku sighed walking to the door and shutting it "and I think it should be clear" he stated standing behind him. Leaning more into Minato he whispered into his ear "I might be able to wait for a few years before I get what I want then you won't be able to escape my advances"

Minato gulped "I'm not going to sit by and let the Yakuza boss get me. That's what you are?" Minato pushed him back away from his body "I have to get away from here" Minato moved away from Fugaku and opened the office door "just stay away from me and tell Izuna as well" Minato walked out.

LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY- LBY

Arashi picked Deidara from inside the wooden play pen and rubbed his back gently in small circles "there we are Deidara" Arashi soothed walking back and forth as Deidara's eyes drooped. The door opened "Minato is that you?" he asked.

There was a thumping up the stairs as the front door slammed behind him.

Arashi walked towards the hallway "oh no looks like your uncle Minato is in a bad mood. Let's go and take you to bed and then I can find out what's wrong with him" he said descending the stairs.

Minato laid on his back on his bed with his arm over his eyes there was a gentle knock and Arashi's voice calling him "Minato"

Minato shifted "I don't want to talk about" he said.

Arashi sighed outside the room "I'm coming in" the door opened and Arashi walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed "Did you have an argument with Mum and Dad?" he asked. There was no answer "what about that Izuna kid he's not hitting on you is he?" Minato shook his head "talk to me Kid" he said.

Minato sighed and removed his arm "you know I went to Izuna's older brothers party" Minato sat up "and I found out that he wants me" Minato explained.

Arashi raised his eyebrow "as in" Minato bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah I got so angry" Minato explained "I marched over to them and told them to leave me the hell alone"

"it's understandable" Arashi said leaning on the bed with his hand "so I haven't told you yet but me, Kyuubi and Deidara are moving to England I already asked Mum and Dad to see if you could come with us only if I asked you"

Minato looked down "you can have time to think about I know it's a huge move what with being the new kid"

Minato shook his head "no I think I want to go"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Dreams

LBY – Scene change

Love before the Yakuza

Chapter Four

September 1992

"This is my younger Sister Kushina Uzumaki" Kyuubi smiled moving aside to see a teenaged girl with long red hair that reached her back side and had swept bangs across her forehead "Kushina this is Arashi's younger brother Minato" Kushina gave a head nod.

Minato turned round to Kyuubi "I'm going out to meet a couple of friends. Can I go?" Minato asked.

Kyuubi gave a gentle smile "you don't have to ask but be back before we lock the door" she said kissing Minato's cheek. Minato smiled "have fun"

Minato waved "it's nice to meet you Kushina" he said turning and leaving.

Kushina drunk some of her coffee and taking a deep breath "he certainly looks like Arashi" she said drinking some more.

Kyuubi placed a bowl in front of Deidara as he sat in his high chair, Deidara went for the food with his hands she looked at Deidara who had just placed his hand in his dinner "Don't make a mess Deidara" she wiped his hand.

Deidara looked up "Mama" he said licking his hand, Kyuubi fed him with a reasonable amount on the spoon but Deidara firmly shut his mouth closed and shook his head.

Kushina sneered and drunk the last of her coffee "I can't believe you had a kid they are a waste of time" she shook her head and opened the newspaper to read.

Kyuubi sighed "not this kid subject again, it's all you talk about not having kids and how they take all of your money and time. But frankly Kushina they are worth having" Kyuubi said wiping Deidara's mouth.

The front door opened "Honey I'm home" Arashi called he had placed his keys at the front door "what's that limo doing outside?" he walked in "Oh Hi Kushina"

Kushina glanced up "Hi"

Kyuubi looked up at the doorway as Arashi unbuttoned his jacket "what Limo?" she asked looking out at the window across from her.

Arashi looked out "it's gone that's strange"

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LO Y-LOY-LOY-LOY

Fugaku looked out of the limo window as it passed the many houses 'I saw Arashi Namikaze but no Minato' the limo phone rang. Fugaku reached over and put it to his ear "Yes" he answered.

"Fugaku-Sama, Master Yutaka passed an hour ago"

"Thanks for telling me" Fugaku sighed "I better start making arrangements can you get the funeral home a call for me" he said licking hip lip and hanging up. 'old man is gone but I still need to find out about Minato'

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LO Y-LOY-LOY-LOY

Minato sat in a room with several other students in the cafeteria "hey Minato you coming to Nigel's party this weekend?" a guy asked.

Minato looked up "I'll think about it"

The guy rolled his eyes and sat down next to him "you always say that when someone invites you out anywhere" he said going back to his work that was open in front of him.

Another guy looked up from his own book opposite Minato "Jello-o" the guy picked it up "you want it?" he asked Minato shook his head "you sure?"

Minato nodded again "I'm sure Nigel?" he picked up his tray and walked "so you coming to my party this weekend" he asked him.

"I don't know"

"You always say no" Nigel gave a pout

"I'll think about it okay" he said to him.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LO Y-LOY-LOY-LOY

Fugaku sat in the limo that was parked outside the college; he looked out of the window.

Minato walked down the steps with Nigel "whoa a limo" Minato came to a stop and had a look then his eyes widened at the car.

The door opened and Fugaku got out Minato stared at him as hew walked up to them "hello again Minato Namikaze".

"I told you I never wanted to see you again" Minato stated.

"I'm not here to see you Minato Namikaze I am here to give a speech" he walked passed him and walked pass him and up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Nigel asked him.

"Just some douche I knew back in Japan" he told him and began walking.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LO Y-LOY-LOY-LOY

Minato sat down on his bed lying on his back he covered his face and sighed into them 'What are you doing here Fugaku? Why now when I have finally decided to forget you"

Minato removed his hands and sighed once again staring at the ceiling 'God he has not aged a day'

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LO Y-LOY-LOY-LOY

Fugaku walked up to the house and knocked on the door he put his hands in his pockets and then the door opened. "You" Minato's voice said.

Minato stood in the middle of the hall, Fugaku walked in and shut the door behind him "Hello Again"

Minato hitched Deidara on his waist "Why are you here?" he asked him.

"Am I not allowed to say hi" Fugaku teased walking in more.

"No you are not and why are you coming in" he asked him and Deidara watched from his uncles arms.

Fugaku looked at the child "he looks like your brother" he said stating the obvious.

"Yeah I know….I was just about to put him down for his nap" he walked up the stairs and then the older man followed him up

Minato walked out of the room once Deidara was safely tucked in bed "what the" Fugaku pushed him against the wall Minato blinked "over a year" Fugaku gave a shake of the head.

"Yeah which makes me 16 now and here I am officially legal" he raised an eyebrow and gave his lips a licked.

"Your right" Fugaku moved his hands either side of Minato's face. Fugaku stroked down his jaw line with his forefinger and thumb. Minato breathes out just as Fugaku's face moved closer. Leaning forwards their lips hovered over each others "do you want me to kiss you?"

Minato give a mumble "if you want" he stated.

Fugaku gave him a soft kiss "hmmm" Minato sighed, Fugaku then kissed him again "my rooms that way" he inclined his head.

"No…..not yet" he kissed him again "w-w-why I" he kissed again "your worth more than a quick lay" Minato put his forehead on his shoulder.

"At least let me take you to my room" he took his hand and pulled him "okay".

Minato opened the door and they walked into the room "its not much but its home" he faced the bed and Fugaku came up behind him he placed both ands on his hips.

Minato's eyes closed

"Hmmmmm" Fugaku kissed at the side of his head "you really smell nice" Minato chuckled "if I smell nice then" he took his hand and moved it "I know what you said is true".

Fugaku continued kissing his neck "get on the bed" he told him "on your back" Minato moved and did as he was told and removed his shirt.

Fugaku undone his tie and got on the bed after him.

Arashi got out of the car and looked at the limo that was again parked outside his house and walked and entered the house.

"Minato I'm home" he called to him and entered the kitchen "I ordered pizza…did you see that limo out there again" he asked.

There was a noise on the stairs.

Fugaku walked to the door "so Min a…you" Arashi turned round "hello Mr Namikaze came here to see Minato" he told him.

"Well you wouldn't be here for any other reason" Arashi folded his arms. "I would like you to leave please" Arashi said to him.

"I will be leaving" he turned "I will be here for a while and Minato knows" he left.

Arash sighed.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LO Y-LOY-LOY-LOY

Fugaku took his suit jacket off and on to the bed he walked to a cabinet and took out a glass and poured himself a drink "hmmmmm" he sat on the bed and rubbed at his temples before finishing the rest of his drink.

There was a knock on the door "yes" he answered the knock. The door opened and a guy walked in "you have a phone call from Master Madara" he told him.

"I will take it here" he handed him the phone and the guy left "Hello Madara….business has not been completed here yet…..I am making progress" he stated "I'm not debating this with you" Fugaku put the glass down "see you soon brother" he hung up and leaned back.

"Don't worry Minato Namikaze everything will be sorted out soon"

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LO Y-LOY-LOY-LOY

Minato walked into the crowded house "you made it" Nigel walked up to him "yeah" he answered "come on can I get you a d rink" he asked and Minato followed him.

"Just a coke will do thanks" he answered "oh come on" Nigel raised an eyebrow "fine just once and that's it" Nigel gave a nod.

Minato walked to the food table and picked up something to eat "Minato you came" a girl with curly black hair came up to him

"Oh hi Jennifer how are you" he asked.

Jennifer smiled "so I was thinking" she put her hand on his arm he looked at I "me and you could hang out" she asked.

"Um…..you see" he scratched at his cheek "his in a relationship" a familiar voice said and Minato turned his head "Izuna".

Izuna smiled "who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I am sorry my English is not so good" he looped arms with Minato "I'm just going to take Minato with me for a while" they walked off.

"But you just used perfect English" she called out

"I thought I remember telling you and all Uchiha's to stay away from me" he said "look it's been a whole year and I don't know what Fugaku did" he stated.

"Nothing I just had enough that's all" he folded his arms "yeah sorry" Izuna smiled.

"So how do you like it here?" he asked.

Minato shrugged his shoulder "its home" was the answer he got.

Izuna nodded, Minato licked his lips "So what's the real reason you are here?" Minato asked.

"Fugaku had business here and I tagged along" Izuna said and smiled.

"Are you going to leave now"

Izuna rolled his eyes "okay fine, fine I'm leaving" he moved "I will see you Minato" Izuna left

Minato gave a sigh 'I can not get away from the Uchiha's'

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LO Y-LOY-LOY-LOY

Fugaku got out of the bed, stretching he reached over for his rope and put it on. Tying it up now as he stood up pushing the covers away from his body.

Fugaku opened the door "Minato" he stated.

Minato blinked "ah hi" he rubbed his upper arm

"Come in" he let him in and shut the door

Minato looked around "this place is nice" he walked to the bed; Fugaku locked the door after closing it.

"I'm glad you decided to come here" he said to him.

"Yeah me to…..I was debating coming" Minato told him. Minato walked and sat on the bed he looked around. Fugaku walked dup and Minato then undone his robe and opened it.

"Hmmm" he gripped a hold of his cock and nuzzled above the base "you're definitely hard" he slid his mouth over the head and sucked.

Fugaku placed his hand on the back of his head "yes" he closed his eyes.

Minato was on his side curled up in the middle of the bed, Fugaku slept spooned behind him he opened eyes and looked at the other man sleeping peacefully "Hmm" Minato gave a little moan.

Fugaku then kissed his shoulder "hmmmm what time is it?" he asked but didn't move.

"4am" he answered.

"Hmmmm" Minato nuzzled the pillow "my arse is fucking killing me"

Fugaku smirked against his skin "can you guess why?"

"Duh" Minato sighed and took a deep breath shifting his body "I really should go" he said.

Fugaku tightened his arm round him "move back to Japan with me" he asked.

"I can't" he paused closing his eyes "not just yet" he told him putting his chin against his collarbone and relaxed against Fugaku's body.

LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LOY-LO Y-LOY-LOY-LOY

Deidara clapped his little hands Minato sat opposite him "come on say my name?" he asked him.

"Don't wanna" he stated.

"Oh come on Deidara just say it" he whined Deidara shook his head "fine" Minato stood up "oh jeez my back".

Deidara stood up and hugged his uncles leg "Un"

Minato picked him up "un that's a funny word…..is that my name is it un" he asked Deidara the blondes little ponytail bouncing.

"Okay my name is Un" he kissed his forehead "your such a cutie" he kissed him again "hmmm" Deidara rubbed at his eyes.

The door bell rung "come on let's go see who that is shall we" they left and walked to open the front door he opened it.

"Flower delivery for Minato Namikaze" the guy on the door step held a clip board in his hands

"Um yes" he took it and signed his name "Here you go" he handed him it back "okay kitchen is on the left" he told him and walked into the kitchen.

Deidara placed his thumb in his mouth the man walked in and held a bunch of roses he put them down and left "it doesn't have a card" said Minato. The guy walked back in with some more "there's m-more?" Minato asked.

"A couple more yes" he left again.

"Floosers" Deidara stuck his tongue out.

The guy came back in "those are the last of them" he put more down thanks" he left.

Minato walked up and picked up the little card

_**Minato Namikaze**_

_**See you soon xxxxxxx**_

_**Fugaku Uchiha**_

T.B.C…


End file.
